


Kiss, Kiss

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: They’re waiting for the medium to arrive when they sneak off to a tucked-away room of the haunted house to have a moment to themselves. The two of them dump their ghost hunting equipment one side the bed before moving to the other. Sam drops down on to the outdated comforter lining cover the bed before Liam pushes himself into Sam’s arms.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Kudos: 14





	Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Let's keep this for the folks who want to see it.

They’re waiting for the medium to arrive when they sneak off to a tucked-away room of the haunted house to have a moment to themselves. The two of them dump their ghost hunting equipment one side the bed before moving to the other. Sam drops down on to the outdated comforter lining cover the bed before Liam pushes himself into Sam’s arms. The older man standing between his legs, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck. 

Liam leans down slightly, so their mouths catch one another and Sam hums, “It’s always nice to have a minute alone with you,”

Sam presses another soft kiss to Liam’s mouth, lazy and slow, and Liam smiles into it. 

“God, I love you,” Liam whispers into the kiss, letting his fingers dance across the crinkly fabric of the mock ghostbusters uniform. 

Sam returns the sentiment easily, dragging Liam down into his lap fully. There isn’t any rush in their movements. Even when Sam’s fingers easily wrap into Liam’s hair, his mouth finding his neck quickly, it’s slow, lazy movements. 

Liam hums a soft moan, as Sam kisses up his neck with light kisses before finding his mouth again. 

They’ve certainly done fast and rushed before when they were younger. Pressed together in bathroom stalls, rushing threw whatever they can get in their short breaks. But that isn’t what either of them are looking for right now. Right now, Liam slowly rocks against Sam’s lap as their lips meet again. This is Sam’s fingers, ghosting down Liam’s sides until they hold steady against his hips, and Liam’s mouth finds his neck. 

They’re not going to have sex right now. They’re both content with the lazy kisses and beard burn that’s bound to be left on both of their necks. It’s all they need from one another right now. They both know that when they pull away, they’ll both be half-hard and aching for more.

They both know that tonight, they’ll get dinner and while their eating dinner pretending their both not waiting for what comes after. 

But right now, Liam happily lets Sam pull him back into a proper kiss, smiling again into Sam’s mouth. Liam’s slowly rocking against Sam’s lap and laughing at what their life currently is. 

Liam pulls back from the kiss just long enough to ask, “Did you ever think we’d be here?”

Sam hums, “As in making out in a haunted ghost house or hunting ghosts for entertainment?”

Liam smiles, pressing another kiss to Sam’s lips, “Both? Either?”

It’s Sam’s turn to laugh, letting his forehead press against the curve of Sam’s neck, “No, No I didn’t, Li,”

Another kiss, “I didn’t either,”


End file.
